Daddy dandy
by katana 00
Summary: A sa façon d'être, originalement excentrique en respectant ou rompant tour à tour les règles, Harry Potter est un fieffé dandy. Draco Malfoy, lui, est plutôt dandy par son élégante sophistication et son narcissisme avéré. Aussi, entre "daddy dandy" qui se respectent, serait-il envisageable que la paire de père, qui se perd dans les affres de la solitude, coopère au solstice d'été ?


**Disclaimer** **:** _Au vu de ma performance durant l'année scolaire (fini les devoirs !), j'ai l'espoir d'être récompensée par plein de droits ! Comme, par exemple, ceux afférents à Monsieur Potter & Co, en possession de Mme JK Rowling … pour l'instant. L'espoir est moteur de vie non ? :D _

.

 **Note** **:** _Aujourd'hui, 21 Juin, non seulement c'est l'été mais aussi la fête de la musique et des pères ! Journée surchargée et un prétexte, comme un autre, pour mon neurone déjanté à s'éclater, sans prise de tête et sur le pouce (traduire : moins retravaillé que d'habitude). Je vous laisse seul juge du résultat. Bonne lecture ! ^^_

.

.

 **«Daddy dandy.»**

.

.

\- « **Que faites-vous, tout seul, ici, Monsieur Potter ?** » s'enquit Minerva McGonagall, dévisageant d'un œil plus maternel que réprobateur le sage et excessivement trop silencieux second fils du célèbre Harry Potter.

\- « **J'attends mon père, Madame.** » bredouilla l'adolescent, démontrant une certaine nervosité à la Directrice de Poudlard, qui lui accorda gentiment un doux et réconfortant sourire. Son adorable minois, auréolé d'une touffe brune indisciplinée, lui rappelant fortement son timide et prometteur père à son âge.

\- « **Je n'ai nullement eu vent d'un quelconque problème vous concernant.** » s'étonna-t-elle, anxieuse, sachant pertinemment qu'en Auror dévoué, Harry Potter n'avait guère le temps de se déplacer dans l'enceinte du prestigieux établissement, hormis pour un grave souci.

« **Pour quelle raison exacte votre illustre père est-il venu jusqu'à Poudlard ?** » l'interrogea-t-elle, regrettant honteusement de n'avoir pu organiser une réception digne de ce nom en l'honneur de leur remarquable bienfaiteur. Lui qui, depuis son enfance, faisant courageusement fi des malveillances et autres trahisons, avait tant œuvré et sacrifié pour la communauté sorcière !

\- « **Afin de rencontrer mon professeur et directeur de maison, Madame.** » répondit mal à l'aise Albus Severus, déportant discrètement ses innocents yeux émeraude vers le bureau où nul élève n'avait l'envie d'être convoqué, et dont la porte était fermée depuis de longues minutes déjà.

\- « **Soyez assuré que des éloges vous sont adressées en cet instant, cher enfant. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas.** » le rassura-t-elle, effleurant délicatement la joue rosée enfantine.

« **Tout dragon qu'il soit, votre professeur n'est pas si terrible, finalement. Son objectivité l'aide à distinguer un élève doué. Et vous l'êtes !** » lui avoua-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence, clignant malicieusement de l'œil, derrière ses minuscules lunettes, pour le détendre davantage.

« **Un inestimable potentiel coule dans vos veines, Monsieur Potter. … Les générations précédentes ont confirmé l'excellence de vos gênes. Vous-même êtes prédestiné à accomplir de grands desseins !** » s'enthousiasma-t-elle, pressant nettement le pas pour improviser, en urgence, une intimiste réunion d'anciens combattants. A défaut de mieux, elle savait qu'Harry serait touché de tous les revoir.

Poursuivant son chemin, satisfaite qu'elle était d'avoir aidé le jeune Potter à relativiser son semblant d'angoisse, elle croisa au bout du couloir l'acariâtre Argus Rusard s'activant à ses ingrates tâches et ronchonnant, comme de bien entendu. Fidèle à lui-même, le vindicatif concierge, éternellement frustré d'être cracmol parmi l'élite des sorciers en devenir, partageait de sifflantes paroles, inintelligibles pour une oreille néophyte, avec sa confidente et rôdeuse Miss Teigne. Chatte bien plus préoccupée à parfaire son pelage, d'un bon coup de langue, que d'écouter les fadaises mille fois ressassées de son maitre adoré !

\- « **Qu'ils s'étripent une bonne fois pour toute ces deux pestes !** » souhaita-t-il subitement d'un mauvais rire, zyeutant furtivement vers l'office de l'éminent directeur de maison dont il détestait fortement l'arrogance.

Pour une obscure raison, l'honorable sorcière eut un incommodant présage. Sans se l'expliquer, elle supputa instinctivement que cette invocation venimeuse était destinée à l'attention des anciens « Princes » de Poudlard. Deux belliqueux ennemis, ne pouvant autrefois s'empêcher de se quereller jusqu'à tout démolir autours d'eux, et actuellement isolés, sans aucun arbitre pour temporiser leurs humeurs volatiles, cela présageait indubitablement le pire ! Ô Merlin ! Comment pouvait-elle laisser divaguer son optimisme au point de croire qu'Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy pourraient, miraculeusement, un jour échanger de manière civilisée ?

\- « **Si je les surprends à se battre …** » fulmina-t-elle aussitôt, exécutant une rotation digne d'une véloce girouette agitée par une incontrôlable et dévastatrice tornade.

« **… je les castres, nom d'un chat !** » extériorisa-telle impulsivement, débridant la tonitruante fougue qu'elle réservait coutumièrement à supporter son équipe de quidditch préférée.

Ni une ni deux, relevant prestement sa robe pour ne pas s'étaler au sol dans sa précipitation, elle rebroussa hâtivement chemin. Affolée à l'idée qu'une catastrophe survienne, anéantissant tous les efforts consentis à restaurer l'école que le défunt Albus Dumbledore lui avait léguée, sa détresse transpirait à torrent par tous les pores de sa peau ridée. Jamais, aussi puissants et glorieux soient-ils !, elle ne tolèrerait que les deux phénomènes antagonistes ruinent son précieux « bébé ».

S'apprêtant à entrer, sans s'annoncer d'aucune manière, dérogeant ainsi à sa stricte et guindée politesse légendaire, elle se heurta douloureusement, tête la première, contre le _collaporta_ verrouillant efficacement le bureau directorial. Merlin ! La présence de ce sortilège n'annonçait décidément rien de bon. Sacrément fâcheux ! Pourtant, ne s'en laissant nullement compter, tant elle était fin prête à guerroyer avec acharnement, la redoutable écossaise usa adroitement d'un _alohomora_ et pénétra impérieusement dans le lieu. … Où une vision apocalyptique, cauchemardesque, la foudroya brutalement.

C'était réellement pire que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé ! L'estomaquant spectacle, largement au-dessus de ses forces mentales vieillissantes, la tétanisa aussi prodigieusement qu'un _stupéfix_ l'aurait fait. Grotesquement, les yeux révulsés et la bouche béante de surprise, elle tomba disgracieusement à la renverse. Raide comme un piquet. Sa polissonne et farceuse robe de sorcière, retroussée sur ses maigres jambes arquées, achevait de lui conférer un air comique au possible.

\- « _Nom d'un chat ! Nom d'un chat ! Nom d'un chaaaaat !_ » diffusa en boucle son cerveau peinant à résorber le bugg qui l'assiégeait et s'imprimait profondément sur ses rétines. La laissant pétrifiée pareille à une antique statue de marbre.

Par quel coup du sort, les perpétuels belligérants en étaient venus aux mains de façon si radicale ? Pas le moins du monde troublé par l'intrusive intervention, Harry, en bon lion désireux d'instaurer une suprématie pleine et entière sur sa proie, continuait de s'affairer furieusement sur le corps altier de Draco. Offrant, pour seul et unique recours, à l'infortuné assiégé que le pathétique droit de gémir son inconfort sur le sol atrocement froid et dur.

\- « **Tu vas te souvenir de moi ! … Je te le garantie !** » certifia le père fouettard, octroyant, avec toute la vivacité d'un homme adulte, des coups extrêmement précis et maitrisé. Jamais Harry n'avait paru si acharné à soumettre un adversaire !

\- « **C'est toi … qui va morfler !** » contrattaqua l'essoufflé et redoutable professeur, renversant adroitement les positions pour dominer désormais l'affrontement.

« **Tu vas voir des étoiles !** » clama-t-il, le chevauchant et serrant vigoureusement les fesses pour gagner l'étrange partie en jeu.

« **Crache maudit Potter !** » le menaça-t-il plus franchement, resserrant sournoisement et à l'extrême ses chairs endolories jusqu'à entendre un cri de pure jouissance surgir de la bouche de son opposant.

Acculé dans ses ultimes retranchements, le serpentard directeur, habituellement craint et faisant pâle figure en cette seconde, n'avait pu imaginer que cette piètre tactique pour freiner la progression adverse et lui faire totalement perdre pieds. Ainsi, si lui avait du encaisser le rythme chaleureusement endiablé des hanches du brun culbuteur, il se faisait une joie d'avoir implacablement et autoritairement soumis ce dernier à se déverser à flot.

\- « **La prochaine fois que … tu me sautes … au cou … je t'achève.** » se jurèrent, en parfaite harmonie, les deux extatiques voix saccadées, cherchant un nouveau souffle dans un ultime baiser voluptueusement jubilatoire et revanchard.

Quelque soit le duel entre eux, à la fin, il en résultait que l'un comme l'autre était agréablement libéré de leur entêtante frustration. C'était essentiel, même carrément vital qu'ils se déchargent l'un sur l'autre. Et dire que dix minutes auparavant, leur relation était encore des plus correctes ! Du moins, s'il est possible de qualifier ainsi des cris vociférés avec toute la puissance d'une haine inspirée par l'autre, et soigneusement entretenue au fils d'années à se fusiller méchamment du regard.

Pourquoi diable Draco, pourtant rôdé à tenir tête à n'importe qui avec un superbe flegme mythique, avait-il perdu allègrement son sang froid face à l'irritant et séduisant Saint Potter ? Peut-être du fait que ce dernier avait, outrageusement, dénigré sa pertinente et éprouvée méthode ainsi que ses indéniables qualités d'enseignant ? Assurément. Or, pareille diffamation calomnieuse justifiait-elle que lui, le plus distingué et prestigieux sang-pur qui soit, se jette ainsi, littéralement, tel un chiffonnier, sur le foutu balafré pour l'étrangler ? Ou summum du délice : lui asséner avec rage et détermination d'autres cicatrices indélébiles comme l'avait fait, en son temps, Lord Voldemort ?

D'ailleurs pourquoi Harry avait-il brusquement hésité après l'avoir projeté et plaqué violemment plus bas que terre ? Etait-ce le petit couinement, fort peu viril, lui ayant misérablement échappé qui avait embrouillé l'héroïque esprit ? Toujours est-il que, sans nulle permission, leurs corps s'étaient suavement enchevêtrés. Se collant instinctivement au point de s'imprégner de l'autre comme si leur survie en dépendait. Après mûres réflexions, nul doute que toute cette effervescence était la faute du stress subi à leur poste respectif ! Oui, c'était l'explication la plus probable et convaincante ! Raisonnablement, c'était le fondement le plus logique, rationnel.

\- « **Par Salazar !** » éructa discrètement Albus Severus, demeuré muet ces dernières minutes, en comprenant que les sens des deux adultes pervertis se réchauffaient de plus belle sous leurs indolents et aguicheurs contacts post-orgasmiques.

A l'évidence, un infime soupçon de « stress » avait survécu à leur lutte intestine, et ne comptait nullement demeurer plus longtemps prisonnier des deux corps ! Sensuellement, le gracile bassin en mouvement de son professeur de potion, guidé par les expertes mains, nouvellement cajoleuses, de son père n'autorisait pas le moindre doute quant à la passion résurgente entre cette belle paire de père. Et que Draco se voit, sans préavis et avec convoitise, dénudé de sa chemise par son amant, laissait pleinement deviner que le temps était venu pour les yeux innocents de s'éclipser promptement. Tomber inopinément sur le spectacle était une chose, mais rester pour la seconde séance torride révèlerait une attitude des plus ambigües.

Aussi, tout perplexe qu'il fut, l'adolescent n'en demeura pas moins réactif. Agrippant lestement le corps, toujours mortifié et inerte de la pauvre Directrice, qu'il avait silencieusement suivi dès la porte vaincue, il profita que les deux démons du sexe soient retournés à leur monde de luxure, pour la déplacer jusqu'au couloir. Là, avec déférence, il s'occupa d'elle proprement, avant de la faire transplaner à l'infirmerie de Madame Pomfresh. Juste après avoir, judicieusement, reverrouiller derrière lui. Histoire de ne pas exposer davantage les deux adultes, sévèrement lubriques.

\- « **Merlin ! Désormais, j'adore ce champ d'étude.** » crut-il entendre émaner de son père, pénétrant amoureusement et consciencieusement le corps professoral en pamoison. Aveu témoignant combien l'apprentissage des potions ne relevait plus du calvaire à ses yeux !

Peu désireux de jouer les trouble-fête, aussi sagement qu'il y a de cela quelques minutes, Albus Severus s'assit sur le banc, magnifiquement sculpté aux armoiries de l'école et situé pile en face du fameux bureau directorial tant redouté jadis. Patiemment, il attendit de nouveau son père. Gai géniteur qui ne tarda guère plus d'un quart d'heure à remettre le nez dehors, s'extasiant et se pâmant particulièrement. Délais qui, malgré sa brièveté, n'incluait nullement qu'il ait bâclé ou expédié à la hâte la capitale rencontre ! Bien au contraire, Harry avait du se faire un devoir primordial d'approfondir, sous toutes les coutures, les points sensibles, critiques.

\- « **Alors papa ? Tu lui as, sérieusement, fait sa fête à mon professeur ?** » demanda l'ingénu adolescent devant la chevelure plus farouchement ébouriffée encore que de coutume de son paternel.

\- « **Et pas qu'un peu !** » sourit en coin Harry, loin d'imaginer que sa sulfureuse séance n'était nullement un secret pour son second fils. Naïf qu'il pouvait encore être parfois, Harry pensait innocemment lui faire avaler qu'il avait durement corrigé son professeur.

Néanmoins, pas mécontent du tout de cette stimulante et enrichissante interaction parents-professeurs, Harry songeait, qu'à compter d'aujourd'hui, il s'investirait, sérieusement, dans l'éducation de ses fils. Après tout, n'était-il pas du devoir d'un père, attentionné, d'interférer avec les enseignants de sa progéniture ?

\- « **Rien ne te résiste ! T'es un champion papa ! Un meneur d'homme !** » le flatta judicieusement l'enfant, comblé par le sourire foncièrement radieux affiché par son père.

De toute évidence, le plan qu'il avait, minutieusement, échafaudé avec son inséparable compagnon de dortoir, Scorpius Malfoy, avait été une pure réussite. La rencontre, aucunement fortuite, de leurs pères-célibataires respectifs valait bien une chute vertigineuse de ses notes durant les derniers contrôles, sans toutefois menacer de façon critique son année !, et un infime « sacrifice » qui ne tarderait pas à pointer le bout de son nez !

\- « **Par contre, je suis navré pour tes vacances. Tu vas les consacrer à réviser, jeune homme !** » l'en informa aussitôt Harry, s'abaissant à sa hauteur pour le toiser d'une mine qui se voulait draconienne. Comme l'avait si parfaitement prédit le sournois petit serpent !

\- « **Mais papa …** » feignit-il une passagère irritation, arborant une bouille farouchement boudeuse.

\- « **Estimes-toi chanceux !** » le sanctionna l'ancien griffondor, d'un regard savamment rude, pour couper court à toutes contestations pleurnichardes.

« **Heureusement pour** _ **toi**_ **, j'ai** _ **gentiment**_ **persuadé ton professeur de t'offrir cette seconde opportunité. Ainsi, à la rentrée, tu seras à nouveau incollable sur les potions.** » conclut-il fièrement devant un Albus Severus, amusé de l'hypocrisie flagrante des adultes en certaines circonstances.

\- « **Bien papa …** » acquiesça d'une voix, faussement, trainante l'ingénieux manipulateur de quatorze ans. Pas peu fier, désormais, d'appartenir à l'élite des Serpentards et de briller aussi parfaitement dans le rôle du « petit saint Potter ».

Contrairement à ce qu'Harry semblait croire, sûrement influencé par son propre désamour passé pour ce domaine sorcier, Albus Severus n'était en rien déçu de devoir consacrer quelques heures supplémentaires à l'apprentissage de cette vaste et épineuse matière. En effet, cette discipline était, sans conteste, sa préférée. Celle de prédilection, dont il envisageait sérieusement d'être glorieusement diplômé avec mention. Seulement, pour le bonheur de son cher papa, avait-il du négliger certaines leçons pour parvenir au résultat dignement atteint à cette heure.

\- « **Scorpius pourra quand même me rendre visite ? … Histoire de réviser avec moi.** » joua-t-il finement, convaincu que son père y verrait là une fabuleuse opportunité à revoir son séduisant professeur de potions.

« **Ce serait encore plus efficace ! Paraît que les cours se retiennent mieux en s'amusant un peu !** » argumenta-t-il, décochant un sourire tout aussi gigantesque que son vis-à-vis à la sortie de l'office du beau blond un instant plus tôt.

Selon ses brillantes estimations, son célébrissime père allait, peut-être, être moins assidu à son poste. Sans nul doute, allait-il promptement levé le pied sur le nombre impressionnant d'heures supplémentaires, qui avaient mené son mariage tout droit à un cuisant échec programmé. Son implication, à faire du monde sorcier un merveilleux havre de paix, étant quasi-obsessionnelle, la pauvre Ginny Weasley avait renoncé à le changer en époux casanier et disponible. Sans trop de regret, hormis celui de priver ses enfants d'un cocon familial stable, elle avait quitté cette lassante tourmente quotidienne pour regagner le giron maternel.

\- « **Je vais réfléchir à la question.** » se contenta d'évoquer Harry, doucement rêveur quant à l'implication d'inviter chez lui le descendant de Draco Malfoy. Distraitement, il se dirigea vers les escaliers pour aller saluer Minerva McGonagall qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis fort longtemps.

\- « **Fais-moi confiance, c'est l'idéal !** » prétexta le fin stratège, sacrément confiant, le rejoignant vivement d'un pas joyeux.

Le malin serpentard, véritable petit génie jusqu'aux bouts des orteils, étant à la manœuvre, rien ne pourrait contrecarrer l'improbable idylle naissante entre les deux hommes esseulés. C'était une évidence flagrante : durant les vacances, son père s'accorderait quelques repos bienfaiteurs et son professeur serait étrangement disposé à lui donner des cours privés, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne rechigne !

\- « **Au fait : bonne fête des pères !** » clama triomphalement Albus Severus, arborant spontanément un énième splendide sourire, absolument persuadé que son cher papa adorait son rocambolesque et racé cadeau.

Présent qui s'étofferait, merveilleusement, d'une rencontre « improvisée » durant la nocturne fête du Solstice d'été. Réjouissance où les deux graines de serpentards avaient planifié de mener, sans trop de difficulté à priori, leurs pères respectifs. Mieux valait battre le fer tant qu'il était chaud ! Assurément, sous l'égide des petits diables, la magie entre les deux anciens rivaux ne manquerait pas d'opérer définitivement !

.

.

********** Fin **********

.

.

 **Note** **:** _Ni vu ni connu, j'ai retenté une petite citronnade camouflée (pas bien méchante), histoire de prendre la température … puisque le ménage ne semble pas avoir eu lieu. Miracle ! Alors, heureuses ou toujours assoiffées ? ^^_

 _A l'occasion du week-end particulièrement festif, j'attends de contempler une vague de beaux feux d'artifice reviewesques, favoriesques etc ! Alors activez vos jolis petits doigts pour mon plus grand bonheur ! *v*_

 _That's all ! Merci de votre lecture et à bientôt ! (si le farniente ne m'accapare pas trop durant les vacances ^^)_

.

 **Guest-land** **:** _A toi, inconnu(e) du 16 mai sur « Un brin de bonheur », si jamais tu passes par hasard sur cet OS : sincèrement merci de tout mon petit cœur de chaton d'avoir apprécié mon essai de tendresse. Si je suis inspirée, je renouvellerai l'expérience, en espérant que tu y prennes encore autant de plaisir. Encore merci pour le compliment ! ^^_

.

.

 _~ Réponses aux reviews guest de l'OS ~_

.

Bonjour !

Désolée, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. C'est juste que ne sachant pas quand je vais reposter une ficounette (la chaleur ayant tendance à me rendre fainéante ^^) ou s'il y aura dans le futur un chapitre 2 à « Daddy dandy », je me permets, exceptionnellement, de remercier ici les sympathiques lectrices guest.

.

 **Lalie** : _Un gigantesque merci d'être venue te balader dans mon OS ! Je peux te dire que ton gentil compliment, quant à mon écriture, m'a fait vraiment plaisir. La prochaine fois, j'essayerai de m'appliquer autant pour que tu passes encore un bon moment. Alors oui, j'espère à bientôt ! ^^_

.

 **K.S.** : _Comme je suis une chatounette sorcière à mes heures, je fais apparaitre un énoooorme bouquet de mercis pour ta griffe sur mon OS. Je suis soulagée que tu l'ais beaucoup apprécié et que mon style était suffisamment drôle. Ayant peu confiance en moi, ça rassure de voir que mon objectif est atteint. *v* … Rendez-vous à mon prochain délire ?_

.

 **Guest du 21 juin** : _Ouais, j'aime les chiffres ronds ! Légèrement «_ _ **monk**_ _ésienne » sur les bords le déjanté chaton. ^^ … En tout cas, je suis satisfaite que mon audace ait fait mouche et que vous ayez été aussi positivement ravie de me voir jouer avec la descendance des Malfoy/Potter. Avec qui vais-je m'amuser la prochaine fois ? J'ai une vague idée de ma future victime, mais chut ! ^^ … Ah oui ! L'emploi du « on » et une certaine impression générale me laisse à penser que c'est ma paire de jumeaux préférés qui se cache derrière cet anonymat. Ai-je raison ? ^^_

 _Merci à tous et rendez-vous peut-être durant l'été ! ^^_


End file.
